We can do the tango just for two
by Charly Lightman
Summary: Un horrible cauchermard et un éclair de compréhension. Tout simplement et sans aucune prétention.


We can do the tango just for two

**Pairing: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson**

**Rating: K (oui, pour une fois!)**

**Disclaimer: L'idée originale appartient à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, je me base cependant surtout sur les films de Guy Ritchie. Le titre de cette histoire est tiré de la chanson « Good old fashioned lover boy » de Queen, très belle chanson, d'autant plus belle qu'elle est chantée par le merveilleux Freddie Mercury.**

**Notes de l'auteur : Me voici de retours en droite ligne du cinéma où j'ai ris, pleuré, frissonné et littéralement a-do-ré « Jeux d'Ombres » ! Ce film est vraiment extraordinaire ! Suite et fin des notes à la fin de l'histoire, sinon, c'est même plus la peine de lire !**

(POV Watson)

Je suis à un bal, en tout point pareil à celui auquel j'ai assisté en Suisses, je danse avec Holmes, encore, encore et encore. Il me parle, je n'entends pas ce qu'il me dit. Je sais qu'il va courir à sa perte, mais je ne parviens pas à lui dire. Alors je danse. Je le serre contre moi aussi fort que possible, je le supplie de ne pas s'en aller, de ne pas partir faire le grand saut. De ne pas me laisser seul… Désespérément seul dans ce monde si fade, si froid sans l'incroyable rayon de soleil qu'il est pour moi. Il ne m'entend pas. Il me sourit et s'en va. Alors je cours, je cours comme un fou pour le rattraper, mais les mètres se font kilomètres, plus je cours et plus ma destination s'éloigne. Quand j'atteins enfin la terrasse, il est trop tard, je revois mon meilleur ami et mon pire ennemi se jeter dans le vide. Et le désespoir m'envahi, j'ai froid, j'ai peur, je ne peux rien faire et ne veux rien faire non plus. Je reste juste là, à contempler ma fin du monde en pleurant comme un gosse. En hurlant comme un damné qu'il n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça. Qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se soustraire à la vie de cette façon. J'entre dans une colère noire, je le traite de tous les noms avant d'éclater à nouveau en sanglots. D'être inconsolable. Puis j'entends une voix. Sa voix. Sa voix qui me dit de ne pas avoir peur, de ne pas pleurer, qu'il sera toujours avec moi ou que je sois. Que mort ou vivant, il n'y a personne qui compte plus que moi à ses yeux. Il me dit que ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve. Qu'un beau jour, je vais me réveiller et qu'il sera là, à nouveau près de moi pour toujours. Alors je l'appelle, je le supplie de revenir, je l'attends et là… Là… Je me réveille en sursaut… Emmailloté dans mes draps, ruisselants de sueur, complétement mort de peur.

-John, respirez mon vieux, je suis là !

Je lève la tête. En effet, il est là. A genoux, à côté de mon lit, la mine inquiète.

-Sherlock… Vous… Vous… Oh mon Dieu !

Il me sourit.

-Du calme mon ami, je suis revenu. Vous souvenez-vous ?

-Je…

Il s'est présenté devant ma porte.

J'ai été transporté de joie.

J'ai tellement délaissé mon couple pour m'occuper de lui que Mary m'a quitté.

Je suis retourné vivre avec lui.

J'ai fait un horrible cauchemar, j'ai revécu sa disparition.

Il est revenu. La personne à la quelle je tiens le plus au monde m'est revenue.

Sherlock Holmes.

Il me regarde, l'air toujours très inquiet.

-Ca va mieux ?

-Dansons.

Cette fois, il est surpris. Vraiment très surpris.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

Je me lève en lui souriant.

-Dansons. Prenez-moi encore dans vos bras, comme lors du bal en Suisses. Mais cette fois, ne me lâchez pas pour vous jeter dans le vide. Je tiens trop à vous pour vous perdre encore une fois.

Il m'obéit, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Nous dansons doucement, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans jamais nous éloigner de peur d'être de nouveau séparés.

La chaleur de son corps et la douceur de ses gestes éloignent ma peur. Je sens mon cœur se gonfler de larmes, mais je ne parviens pas à savoir si elles sont de bonheur ou de tristesse. Pendant longtemps j'ai tout fait pour m'éloigner de lui afin de vivre une relation matrimoniale avec Mary. J'étais vraiment stupide. Je suis parti chercher au bout du monde l'amour que j'avais juste à côté de moi.

Je ressers mon étreinte et, sans réfléchir, je murmure

-Embrassez-moi…

Il sursaute et s'éloigne légèrement pour me regarder en face.

-… John ?

Une larme dégouline sur ma joue.

-Il m'a fallu du temps, vous dites vous-même que je suis « lent », mais j'ai compris. Mieux vaut tard que jamais.

Une lueur s'allume dans le regard de mon « ami ».

-Et qu'avez-vous donc compris ?

Au point où j'en suis, je peux bien jouer un petit peu…

-Si je vous le dis, promettez-vous de m'embrasser ?

Comme je l'avais prévu, Holmes rentre bien volontiers dans mon jeu.

-Si vous me dites ce que je veux entendre, je vous promets de ne pas faire que vous embrasser…

Un frisson d'impatience me parcours déjà. Fini les cauchemars. Définitivement fini.

-Je vous aime.

-C'est exactement ce que je voulais entendre. Et d'ailleurs… Moi aussi !

Il m'embrasse. Enfin.

Mon cœur va exploser de bonheur. Je ne veux plus jamais le perdre. Jamais.

_And the dream came true…_

**Fin des notes de l'auteur : voila, c'est pas très habituel. Mais ça m'a littéralement déchiré le cœur de voir le regard de Watson quand Holmes s'est jeté dans le vide ! Puis je ne pouvais pas passer à côté de la scène où Holmes et Watson dansent ensemble, c'était bien trop beau ! Je tenterai certainement de ré exploiter le sujet prochainement. Dans ce cas je vous ferai signe.**

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu, je vous dis « à bientôt » et, surtout, si vous n'avez pas encore vu « Jeux d'Ombres », dépêchez-vous d'aller le voir ! Big Bisous !**


End file.
